From the Crossfire
by Night's Panda
Summary: One day on the battlefield, when Nick Fury was still just a sergeant in the military, he was devastatingly wounded and that's how he lost his eye... Or so he would have you believe. Here's what really happened and it changed the course of history. Complete. Possible sequel.


**A/N**: Hi there! Normally you know me as InTheMix but I've started another account so I could have another community and I've decided fics that I'm not sure about or one-shots are going to be published here! Yay! I didn't work very hard on this but its been sitting on my computer for a little over a month now since I didn't want to put it on my main account and I felt it was time to post on this new one!

**Warnings:** There aren't really any... I mean come on. This is an Avengers and Black Butler crossover. If you know either there's really nothing to warn about violence wise and there isn't that much if any here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything other than well this stupid plot. If I did Black Butler would have way more fanservice and a third season to the anime and Avengers would... Well there really isn't all that much I would change about it... I mean more fanservice yeah but nothing else really...

**Song that inspired this:** Crossfire By Brandon Flowers

* * *

**From the Crossfire**

Most would believe that Army Sergeant Nick Fury had lost his eye valiantly while in the midst of battle and in a way that was true. There was a battle and he did start wearing an eye patch right after it however unknown to everyone else the eye hidden under that eye patch was still fully functional, a little odd but still capable of sight.

So why did he cover it? I mean if it worked use it! He'd have a much easier time seeing the many monitors that were always in front of him and his periphery would improver greatly along with his depth perception. So what happened that day to cause him to hide that eye from the world?

On the day in question Sgt. Fury had been in battle but it was a losing one. He had been mortally wounded and in crippling pain but at least all his enemies had gone down with him. Despite his body's protest his soul wanted to fight on, to continue serving his country and it was that pure unadulterated desire that attracted the demon.

He was losing a lot of blood and about to close his eyes for the final time when black flames sprang up before him. Slowly a young boy, totally out of place on a battle field, emerged from the hellish fire and started to approach him. He looked so delicate compared to the blood and carnage that surrounded him like one misstep would cause him to break and his Victorian styled clothing to tear. Despite all this though the boy walked forward slowly with a commanding presence and finally he stopped about a foot away from the fallen man.

"The sacrifice has been made and that can never be changed. If you should enter a contract with me then the gates of heaven shall forever be denied to you. Why is it that you've called me here?" The boy said with a demonic gleam in his uncovered blue eye.

"Kid, who are you and what are you doing on an active battle field?" Nick was confused and was convinced he was hallucinating but on the slight chance that the kid really was here he needed to make sure the _innocent_ civilian was safe, it was part of his job after all.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and your soul has summoned me here. What is it your heart desires? I can give it to you." The tone in which the boy, this Ciel, spoke finally caught up to Fury. It was cold, unforgiving, inhuman.

"What do you get in return?" He asked cautiously. The offer seemed too good to be true but on the off chance it was… Well… If he played this correctly maybe he could see another day… Again taking into consideration if this wasn't a hallucination that was.

"Once the terms are met I shall devour your soul but until that time I will see to it that your needs are met." The first was definitely clear but the second part was oddly phrased though he paid no attention as he was not fully aware of even himself at the moment.

"Anything?"

"Anything that I am capable of doing and that is a great many things even things that seem impossible to mere humans." The boy said humans with slight disdain, as if they were something below him, something he wasn't. His eye quickly flared a deep blood red before returning to its previous blue.

"If I wanted someone who will help me protect my home until the day I die without question on how it's done?" It was obvious the _thing,_ as that boy was now clearly not human, didn't understand just exactly all the Fury claimed as home.

"That seems easy enough. Is that all of what you wish of our contract?"

"Yes, until my last die on Earth I want you to obey my orders without question so that I can protect my home."

"Are you sure? After you agree there is no going back."

"Yes." His answer was firm and resolute. He felt slightly smug knowing, that should he survive right now, he would be on this Earth a long time due to the serum they injected him with.*

"We have an accord then. Where do you want the mark? The more visible an area it's placed the more binding it is."

"Then put it in the strongest place possible."

"As you wish." Ciel's hand suddenly latched onto his face, his fingers gently circled his left eye before a burning sensation engulfed Fury as claws suddenly grabbed his eye by the socket before letting go, leaving the contract for his soul behind.

When the pain subsided Ciel went on one knee and said, "Your orders master?"

"Get me out of here before I die." Catching sight of his eye in a piece of reflective debris he continued, "But before we get there get me something to cover my eye and then back to base."

"Yes sir."

That was the beginning of how Sgt. Nick Fury begun to rise to Director and created an organization that would help protect the planet at any cost. Sometimes after a long day at work he would stare at his contract in the mirror and wonder what the others would think if they knew the Earth was saved once again all thanks to his deal with a devil.

* * *

* I looked it up and apparently Nick Fury was given serum so that he doesn't age or something around the same time Captain America was... So yeah, he's kinda semi-immortal I guess? I mean you can still probably kill him but he is one tough mother effer and will probably live a very VERY long time... Also he did lose his eye in the middle of a battle according to wiki! So this is what happened instead.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! I'll probably edit the hell out of it! Do you want a sequel because I totally have one in mind where Ciel and Sebastian meet/ sorta join the Avengers but I'm not sure if I should write it...

Anyways cookies for those who fav/follow and cookie ice-cream sandwiches for those who review!

**A/N 2:** I would like to thank you all so much for all the support I've received for this story. There will be a sequel but I'm not sure when I'll post it… I still haven't worked out how I want to do it. Just be warned that it probably won't be very long.

**Published:** 31 July 2012... Happy Birthday Harry Potter!

**Edited:** 14 June 2013


End file.
